


I Know How You Feel

by carolinka (orphan_account)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/carolinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bayern beat Borussia Dortmund 0-3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know How You Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. So this is my first football one shot and it sucks so badly but I found it in my documents and finished it and said why not publish it. I'm not a native speaker, I'm sure there are tons of grammar mistakes but I hope you can put up with them if someone reads this. If you're reading, enjoy!

Today was not going as they expected. Firstly they didn’t plan to lose, definitely not 0:3. They didn’t plan them to score, let alone three goals, let alone Götze to score one of them. It actually didn’t bother him as much as it did their teammates but he was still disappointed in himself because he couldn’t stop them, he should’ve but he couldn’t. He could only feel helpless as they run on the pitch like they own this stadium, with their eyes glowing with pleasure.

He was never one to hide his feelings, how could he anyway? He always felt any kind of emotions more intense than anybody, more agonizing.  
He imagined this match a lot. He imagined winning, celebrating their victory with fans and hugging his mates and coach. They would go out drinking and he’d pick up some girls and then forget about them. 

He imagined getting a draw. He would be angry but he would still held his head high, proud that they did everything they could. He would be thinking about this match, arguing with himself over what he could’ve done better.

He imagined losing too. He would be torn, wearing himself out because he would think over everything he had done in the match and blame himself. He would get over it after a while.

But he didn’t imagine losing this way. He didn’t imagine being desperate., not being able to do anything. This was devastating. They didn’t even put on a fight and that was the real problem here.

He didn’t expect to feel like this. He knew that he should feel something other than just plain disappointment. It hurt too, to see his teammates’ broken expressions.  
From the corner of his eye, he saw Götze reaching Marco and patting his cheek like it wasn’t his fault that he needed that support. He felt something boost into life in his body, a slight satisfaction that Marco didn’t hugged him back and avoided his gaze. It didn’t matter how many times he reminded himself that he didn’t have a chance with the older one –he was in love with this prick for so long for fucks sake, maybe still dating him- yet he still couldn’t help the jealousy crept over him.

But despite his anger towards Mario, this sickening, empty feeling wouldn’t go away. He knew his eyes were full of tears, tears that formed because he hadn’t blinked for a while now. He felt some of his teammates and Bayern players pat his back and say meaningless comfort words.

Then finally they were allowed to go to changing rooms and he never felt this relieved in his entire life. Today was not the day for him to be around people, he just needed to be alone and give himself some time to get over this. He walked slowly, trying not to draw attention. But it was painfully hard when he wanted to get in the shower and clean his depressing thoughts.

He nearly ran to his locker but when he was just in front of it, he got down and sat on the bench. He was staring at the wall, trying to gather himself up when he felt a hand on this thigh. He slowly looked down to his leg and immediately knew who it was. A stupid, stupid heat filled his body, and that sick feeling in his stomach told him that he was still that idiot little boy who can’t get over a crush.

He tried looking Marco in the eye but his gaze was so intense that he drew his eye back quickly. He waited Marco to go away but he didn’t. After he realized he wouldn’t go, he looked at him again. They stared at each other for a while, either of saying anything. He was sure that Marco was creeping out with the way he was looking at his face but he didn’t stop looking in his eyes.

In the end it was Marco to end the silence between them. “I know how you feel.” he said voice hoarse, like it hadn’t been used for weeks now but it was still as powerful as ever.  
He frowned. “What do you mean?” he asked. 

Marco tilted his head to his left, his lips turning into a slight smirk. He looked at him knowingly but didn’t answer his question, taking his hand away from his thigh. Instead he changed the subject. “Mario came to talk to me.” he said not giving away his emotions. He took off his shoes, not breaking eye contact.  
He looked away. He wanted to go right now but he still didn’t because it was Marco. He hated that Marco could talk about him without any kind of bad feeling in this voice. So he just said “Yeah, I saw that.”

Marco shook his head. “No, after that. He gave me his shirt.” he laughed humorlessly pointing the red shirt on the bench. He frowned again, wondering how he didn’t see it until now. And now, he just couldn’t stop looking at it, it almost burned his eyes to see the color, the letters.

He shut his eyes and looked at Marco again, he was looking at him without blinking once and he felt self conscious once more. He sighed and put his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. He decided to wait until Marco went his own way but he after what seemed like forever, Marco still haven’t moved and he knees started to hurt.

He straightened up all of a sudden and glared at Marco irritated. “Why the fuck are you still here?” he said harshly, for once not caring about his opinion of him.

Marco’s grin was so obvious this time. He leaned closer to him and whispered in his ears. “Erik, don’t you see? I know how you feel and I won’t leave this room without you.”  
He stood up abruptly and took off his shirt and shorts. He grabbed a towel and headed straight to the showers. Today was not the day for Marco to mess with his feelings. he heard quick footsteps following him but he ignored it. 

When he was about to get in the shower Marco put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. He didn’t look at him this time. 

Marco grabbed his chin and turned his head. He looked him in the eye and he could see every detail on Marco’s face. “Hey, I’m sorry.” he said in a low voice, smiling but still looking serious.

He sighed. “It’s okay Marco. I don’t mind.” he lied effortlessly.


End file.
